


Batter Up!

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Fails At Baking, Bucky Loves The Bots, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: There is cake batter on the ceiling and Tony isn't quite sure how Bucky managed that...





	Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr!

“What the  _fuck_?”

“In my defence.” Bucky hastily said, “I didn’t expect the mixer to catch on fire.” 

“Is there….batter…on the ceiling?” Tony said, staring up at the splatter marks.

“Uhhh….maybe?” Bucky said sheepishly. “I’ll clean it up, promise!”

“Honestly, I’d just like to know what you are trying to make because….I actually can’t tell.” Tony said, staring around the kitchen. There were bowls everywhere, some with liquidy batter. The mixer was on the floor lying in a puddle of batter since Bucky panicked and didn’t have any other liquid to throw on it to put out the flames. The oven started shrilly beeping which made Bucky hastily jab at it to turn it off. 

“Ican’ttellyouitsembarrasing.” Bucky muttered under his breath in a rush, staring despondently around the kitchen. “And now its ruined.” 

“Hey,” Tony said, carefully maneuvering around the mess to stand in front of his boyfriend. “It’s fine. JARVIS will help us start again, won’t you buddy?”

“Of course Sir,” JARVIS replied instantly. “There is more cake batter in the pantry.” 

“Why are you making cake?” Tony said, frowning. “Is it someone’s birthday? Did I miss something? I  _know_  its not our anniversary I have seventeen alerts set up, is it-”

“DUM-E’s birthday is tomorrow.” Bucky blurted out. Tony stopped dead and stared at him. “I…wanted to make a cake. I mean, we shouldn’t put candles on it, but its the sentiment right? Everyone should have a cake.”

“I…DUM-E can’t eat?” Tony said, completely baffled. 

“I know that.” Bucky said with a huff, “I got him one of those ping pong paddle sets and I made him a card to hang up in his charging pad corner. I just…its cake.”

“You are utterly ridiculous.” Tony said, then hastily continued when Bucky’s face fell. “No, its good. You made my  _robot_  a  _cake_.”

“Tried to.” Bucky said mournfully, blushing slightly. “And uh, they’re basically your kids. So I wanted to do something nice.” 

“I love you.” Tony said, leaning up to kiss him. “And baking is all science and measurements. I’ll help.”

(DUM-E did, in fact, enjoy his cake. Eventually they ended up making the cake and putting tons of candles out, and DUM-E very gleefully put it out with the fire extinguisher.)


End file.
